Silence, amour, tu vas réveiller les morts
by Anyway I'm Dead
Summary: Le monde de Sora s'effondre quand son université devient le point zéro d'une Apocalypse Zombie. Pourront-ils, lui et ce qu'il reste de ses amis, agir de concert avec leurs rivaux, les répugnants similis et leur chef, l'ennemi juré de Sora, Riku, pour rester en vie ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à ce qu'il croit juste et qui il pense vouloir ? [Soriku ; Akuroku] -TRADUCTION, voir sur le profil-
1. 1 Le commencement

****[ TRADUCTION : ******Hush lover, you'll wake the dead******  
><strong>****The Begining, chapter 1 ******]****

****[ ********Note du traducteur******** : ****Lecteurs, lectrices, soyez les bienvenus !

Aujourd'hui, je vous emmène en plein milieu d'une Apocalypse et vous propose une fanfiction de ****Coffeeandscribe**** "__Hush lover, you'll wake the dead___"_ qui, _je l'espère_, vous tiendra en haleine autant que moi !

**Note de YSCN**** : **Hello ! Petite parenthèse de la bêta-readeuse. J'espère sincèrement que cette fanfiction—merveilleusement bien traduite—vous plaira. Moi-même n'étant pas aussi passionnée qu'Anyway par KH, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que j'en ai lu jusqu'à présent. Bonne lecture !

****Mot du Jour ******:** _Ground Zero_

Le __Ground Zero __(_point zéro_) est l'endroit exact où une explosion (le plus souvent d'origine atomique) a lieu.  
>{ <em><em>Dans cette fiction, je pense que notre auteur, Eliza, a voulu faire une hyperbole. Vous retrouverez aussi le terme '<em>__**_**patient zéro**_**___' qui est plus ou moins la même chose, minus la bombe atomique.__}

****From me to you ****: I would like to thanks** Coffeeandscribe**, for allowing me to translate their wonderful story ! I'll do my best to follow your writing style ! I wish you (and all the wonderful fanfictioners out there) all the luck and the courage in the world ! ****]****

* * *

><p>Je ne peux pas exactement vous dire quand tout ça a commencé, mais je peux plus ou moins m'en rapprocher.<p>

Je me souviens qu'il faisait beau le jour où le monde se retrouva en enfer, il y avait même eu un peu de vent. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? On aurait pu penser que le jour où l'Univers tout entier s'effondrerait serait fait de tempêtes, que le tonnerre gronderait et qu'une tornade symbolique viendrait tout broyer et tout détruire sur son passage. Mais non, cette journée avait été parfaitement agréable. Il n'y avait même pas eu un seul nuage pour ruiner la bonne humeur dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Je me suis pointé en classe comme n'importe quel autre jour de la semaine. Je m'étais affalé sur mon bureau, mentalement préparé à m'amuser comme un rat mort. L'Histoire de l'Architecture était le cours que j'appréhendais le plus dans la journée, mais comme mes parents payaient des sommes faramineuses pour mes études, je me disais que je ferais mieux d'y assister. Je n'avais promis à personne que je resterais éveillé, mais au moins, j'étais sur ma chaise.

« L'architecture et l'art musulman sont tout autour de nous. Même cet amphithéâtre est... » La voix de mon professeur semblait partir de plus en plus à la dérive alors que je regardais par la fenêtre de la salle de conférence Grand Nomura. Le ciel était d'un bleu des plus purs. Je continuais de balayer le firmament du regard, à la recherche d'une touffe blanche prête à ruiner cette mer infinie, mais force était de constater qu'il n'y en avait aucune. À l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'un nuage n'aurait pas été nécessaire pour gâcher la journée. Oh non, quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant s'en chargerait.

Le cours se finit après que j'eusse fait une délicieuse petite sieste. Je m'étirai alors et ramassai mes sacs, saluant un mec avec des cheveux blonds en pétard à l'autre bout de l'amphithéâtre.

« Hey, Roxas ! Attends ! » Comme je ne l'avais pas vu la veille au dortoir, je fis impatiemment toute la distance qui me séparait de mon meilleur ami en trottinant. Il avait passé la nuit chez sa petite amie Kairi. Ils étaient encore deux tourtereaux, sortant ensemble depuis un bon gros mois. Mais Roxas l'aimait et elle avait réussi à lui sortir du crâne son ex-petite amie Naminé, qui l'avait jeté trois mois plus tôt. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser qu'il aurait pu passer l'éponge sur leur relation. Mais, Roxas, plus tenace que jamais, semblait s'être ragaillardi et avait poncé son chagrin.

« Allez Sora, c'est Journée Nachos à la cafétéria aujourd'hui, et tu sais à quel point c'est important pour moi ! » Roxais marchait devant moi, avançant à un rythme que je pouvais à peine suivre. Je fis la moue (une bien embêtante habitude que j'avais acquise au fil des années) et accéléra le pas afin de rester aux côtés de Rox.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas manger à la maison tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, la cafétéria. » Me plaignais-je, sachant éperdument que je n'aurai pas le dernier mot. Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Je suis une bonne poire, un gars adorable, plutôt complaisant et bien trop insouciant pour piquer une crise à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Bien sûr, il m'arrive de me plaindre, mais pour quelqu'un de plutôt conciliant et qui rechigne sur rien, je pense être en droit d'avoir les grains de maïs et le faux fromage en horreur.

« Parce que j'aime la Journée Nachos, Sora. Je l'aime encore plus que j'aime les nichons, et Netflix, et toute la musique que tu peux télécharger illégalement sur le net. Maintenant, bouge-moi ce petit cul maigrichon, j'ai une fiesta qui m'attends ! » Roxas piqua un sprint, me laissant disparaître derrière le nuage de poussière qu'il créa.

Après une promenade des plus décontractées en direction de la cafétéria, je remarquai Roxas presque en première ligne, bavant pratiquement à l'anticipation de son repas. Je secouai la tête de manière désapprobatrice et me dirigeai vers notre table habituelle où le reste de nos amis étaient déjà installés. Olette et Hayner s'étaient lancés dans un débat enflammé à propos de quelque affaire, je ne m'en étais pas vraiment préoccupé à ce moment-là. Je me laissai tomber à côté de mon frère, Vanitas, et posai ma tête sur la table.

« Quoi d'neuf, frangin ? » Van haussa un sourcil, l'air toujours aussi cool et réservé**.** Il grignotait quelques mini-carottes qui venaient probablement de l'assiette de Pence, qui protestait mollement, avant de grogner en se tenant le ventre. Son visage était bien trop pâle et tirait même sur le vert. Mais, j'avais décidé d'ignorer tout ça.

« Encore une conférence super lourde en Histoire de l'Architecture. » Soupirais-je.

« Sora, tu dors toujours à ce cours. » Vanita secoua la tête et arracha l'équivalent d'une bouchée d'un gâteau dans l'assiette d'Olette. Elle ne le remarqua pas, bien trop occupée à continuer son débat avec Hayner, qui était apparemment en train de gagner.

« Hay, tu ne comprends pas que parfois le monde ne peux pas marcher comme ça ? » Olette fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine de manière puérile.

« Nan, Letty, je ne comprends pas. Parce que pour les mecs comme moi, le monde /marche/ comme ça. Tu peux ramener une fille chez toi, coucher avec elle, et ne plus jamais l'appeler. Parce que je suis sexy, et que les filles aiment s'envoyer en l'air avec moi. » Hayner traça la courbe de son nez avec son index, tout en riant de lui-même. Olette en resta sans voix, avant de le pousser par les épaules et de se tourner pour faire face à Selphie, qui était beaucoup plus tranquille à l'époque.

« Ils sont pas croyables. Hein ? » Demandais-je à Van, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je ne peux même pas croire qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore fait. Leurs hormones sont pratiquement en train de faire des étincelles. » Il esquissa un sourire et continua son jeu de vol de nourriture.

Je tournai la tête, de façon à ce que mon autre joue soit couchée sur la table, et je n'aurais vraiment pas dû. C'est à ce moment que j'eu un contact visuel avec __lui__.

C'était la personne la plus répugnante que l'histoire n'ait jamais connu. Franchement, j'étais à peu près sûr que le soleil ne ferait pas le tour de la Terre s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose de terrible à un autre être humain en l'espace d'une journée. Ses cheveux argentés s'était judicieusement livrés à eux-mêmes sur son épaule le temps qu'il se penche en arrière sur sa chaise et qu'il se mette à rire avec ses amis. Ses yeux aigues-marines dansaient pendant qu'il racontait —_avec vivacité— _une histoire qui laissait ses amis pendus à ses lèvres.

Je haïssais probablement Riku de tout mon être, peut-être même un peu plus. On avait appelé son groupe les _Similis_, et jamais je n'avais autant souhaité qu'ils méritent ce titre. En fait, c'était les personnes les plus populaires de cette école, contrairement à mes amis et moi qui étions bien plus en bas de la chaîne alimentaire qu'autre chose. Mais, je n'aurais échangé Olette, Hayner, Vanitas, Roxas, Selphie ou Kairi pour rien au monde. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis que n'importe qui pouvait souhaiter avoir.

L'argenté délaissa sa place et se dirigea vers la queue qui se formait au self, la tête tournée vers ses amis afin de pouvoir continuer de leur parler. Roxas ne l'avait pas vu, il n'avait pas vu Roxas. La situation sentait le désastre, et quand leurs deux corps entrèrent en collision je n'aurais jamais pu deviner l'agitation qui allait en résulter.

« C'est quoi ton putain de problème, mec ?! T'as niqué mon t-shirt ! » Riku fixait Roxas, incrédule, les bras écartés alors qu'il reculait. Roxas resta bouche bée devant l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, son regard déviant entre son visage et les nachos qui étaient maintenant imprimés sur son t-shirt blanc. Rox essaya de balbutier des excuses, mais il finit par sortir quelque chose comme : « Mes Nachos... » avec un soupir bien chagriné.

Riku semblait visiblement consterné. Son visage passa de l'incrédulité à la colère en un éclair, et avant même que je—_ou Roxas, __pour le peu d'importance que ça avait__—_n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Riku venait de lui balancer une beigne en plein dans la mâchoire.

Évidemment, j'ai sauté hors de ma chaise pour venir en aide à Rox. Je n'allais pas laisser mon meilleur ami se faire descendre sans assurer ses arrières. Vanitas tendit la main vers moi, essayant de me rappeler à l'ordre, mais j'étais déjà parti. Les amis de Riku eurent la même idée que moi, et bientôt, le rouquin qui répondait au nom d'Axel vint droit sur moi.

Il est inutile de dire que la bagarre se transforma rapidement en une baston entre mes amis et les similis. Hayner s'occupa de Demyx et Vanitas se prit la tête avec Luxord. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, nous avions eu le droit à une bonne raclée. J'avais le nez en sang et la lèvre explosée, mais ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de botter le cul du rouquin.

La seule chose qui arrêta le combat fut la soudaine flopée de cris venant de ma table, table d'où Olette et Selphie s'enfuyaient en hurlant. Je tournai des talons pour voir quelle était la source de toute cette agitation, juste à temps pour voir Pence vomir partout. Sur le sol, la table, partout sur lui et sur tout ce qui bougeait c'était presque incroyable de voir tout ce que son corps pouvait expulser. Je déviai le regard, c'était bien trop à regarder.

Vanitas, étudiant en médecine, se débarrassa de sa prise de tête et fit irruption dans l'action, se précipitant immédiatement aux côtés de Pence.

« Pence, Pence qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Il aida son ami à se tenir debout avant d'être couvert d'un projectile de vomi. Vanitas serra les dents, mais ne s'éloigna pas d'un pouce. À ce stade, Selphie et Olette sanglotaient. Hayner avait les bras autour de la seconde jeune fille, et l'autre était inconsolable. Le combat avait cessé pour le moment, puisque les similis qui m'entouraient partageaient mon dégoût.

« Putain, c'est quoi ça ?! C'est dégueulasse ! » Il y eut un concerto de cris provenant des gens de la cafétéria, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Je ne pipais mot, je n'aidais personne. J'étais juste debout, sans voix face à cette scène, tout comme Riku l'était à côté de moi. Nous étions tous deux happés par le moment, coincés dans l'espace-temps.

Vanitas assis Pence sur le sol et appela à l'aide, constatant que son état n'avait fait qu'empirer. Maintenant, tout le monde prenait ses jambes à son cou le plus loin possible de la cafétéria, vu que Pence était pris de convulsions et vomissait du sang à tire-larigot. Van essaya de l'arrêter, essaya de l'aider, mais il ne put rien faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Essayais-je d'articuler, mais ce fut Riku qui aligna les mots avant moi. Il regardait toujours la scène (devant ses yeux), effaré. Hayner avait rejoint ceux qui fuyaient le réfectoire, emportant Olette et Selphie avec lui. Je me rappelai les avoir enviés.

Repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs, maintenant recouverts du contenu de l'estomac de Pence, loin de ses yeux, Van beuglait une réponse. « J'suis pas sûr ! Il veut pas s'arrêter ! » il appela à l'aide encore une fois, mais personne ne lui fit grâce d'accéder à sa requête. Il y avait un brouhaha monstrueux, les filles criaient et pleuraient, les garçons hurlaient et s'abandonnaient à la panique. Il y avait quelque chose qui laissait une impression d'irréalité. J'étais pris dans une sorte de transe, coincé aux côtés de l'argenté, et je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais croire une seule seconde que tout ce qu'il se passait devant moi se passait réellement.

À vrai dire, j'étais tellement absorbé dans la contemplation de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, tout ce chaos et cette panique qui m'englobait et me mangeait petit à petit, que ce fut le hurlement de Rox qui me flanqua d'un retour à la réalité.

« _Bordel de merde !_ » Cria Roxas dans mon oreille, avant d'accourir à la table. Je tournai la tête pour voir ce dont il parlait, ayant un rapide aperçu de Pence, gisant sans vie sur le sol.

« J'ai pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer... » Incrédule, Vanitas fixait son ami couché dans une mélasse de sang et d'acide gastrique. Aussi rapidement que possible, il se laissa tomber à genoux et commença à pratiquer une RCP sur Pence. Je retrouvai les muscles de mes jambes, et fit de mon mieux pour les bouger afin de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à la scène. Curieusement, Riku me suivi comme si nous étions encore piégés dans le même état de transe.

J'étais à mi-chemin de la table quand c'est arrivé. Pence venait de tressaillir, troussant et crachant comme un dératé. Vanitas se rassit et reprit son souffle, soulagé d'avoir réussi à ramener son ami. Son sourire ne dura qu'une seconde, puisque avant que je ne puisse soulever un pied pour le déposer à nouveau, avant même que je ne puisse faire un pas, Pence était au-dessus de Vanitas.

Je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont mon frère a hurlé. Je ne serais jamais capable de me débarrasser de ce hurlement torturé, douloureux. Je pouvais tout voir, comme si je regardais au travers d'un cristal. Je sentis une main me tirer en arrière, je regardai impuissant la peau de Vanitas se faire arracher de son crâne. Je dus supporter la vue de sa chair se faire dévorer par Pence, le patient zéro. Roxas détalait loin de la scène qui se passait dans son dos, son visage miroitant l'expression horrifiée dont j'étais aussi propriétaire. Je me souvins qu'il y eut beaucoup d'autres cris, et l'enfer se déchaîna. Jamais plus je ne vis _Vanitas_, puisque quand l'heure de retourner au réfectoire aurait sonnée, il n'aurait plus été le frère que j'avais connu jusque-là.


	2. 2

**[ TRADUCTION : **Hush lover, you'll wake the dead**  
><strong>The Begining, chapter 2 **]**

**[** **Note du traducteur**** :** Lecteur, lectrice, quelle joie de vous revoir !

Nombre d'entre vous ont dû le remarquer, il semble y avoir eu un léger problème avec le précédent chapitre, en voulant mettre ce dernier à jour, j'ai malencontreusement cliqué sur le mauvais fichier.  
>C'est donc pour éviter ce genre d'erreur que depuis hier j'ai expressément engagé une personne que vous retrouverez ci-dessous.<p>

Si tout se passe bien, je peux essayer un rythme de publication suivant : _(Jour férié) mercredi samedi et dimanche_. Ce, jusqu'à fin décembre.

**Note de YSCN**** :** Salut ! Je suis chargée de vérifier la traduction, d'en corriger le peu de fautes ainsi que de fluidifier le tout en y ajoutant quelques modifications mineures. J'espère que le résultat final vous plaira !

**Mot du Jour **: _Salt and Pepper_

Salt and Pepper (_Poivre et Sel_) pourrait être l'équivalent de _Cul et Chemise_. Cette expression anglophone est utilisée pour parler d'un duo avec des liens très forts et avec des personnalités et/ou des physiques très différents.  
>{ <em>Dans cette fiction, j'ai décidé de garder ce terme, vous comprendrez par la suite. <em>}

**From me to you** : I would like to thanks** Coffeeandscribe**, for allowing me to translate their wonderful story ! I'll do my best to follow your writing style ! I wish you (and all the wonderful fanfictioners out there) all the luck and the courage in the world ! **]**

* * *

><p>« <em>Vanitas !<em> » Hurlai-je, mon frère se tordant de douleur sous mes propres yeux. Ce n'était pas réel. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, comment quelque chose d'aussi horrible pouvait l'être ? Non, c'était juste un rêve, juste un très, très mauvais rêve. C'était forcément ça, j'étais encore en train de dormir en cours et je me réveillerai en sursaut dès que la conférence serait terminée, ça se passait toujours comme ça. C'était forcément le seul moyen d'expliquer plausiblement pourquoi Pence était en train de _bouffer _mon frère.

La main qui m'avait agrippé un instant auparavant continuait de me garder sous sa paume et me tirait loin de Van J'essayai de résister j'essayai de me libérer dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui venir en aide, mais l'étreinte qui saisissait mon poignet était bien trop forte. Toute la résistance du monde ne me permis pas d'atteindre Vanitas à temps.

Si quelques secondes plut tôt tout le monde était effrayé, maintenant, tous étaient absolument terrifiés. Beaucoup avaient perdus connaissance et s'étaient effondrés sur le sol, les filles qui restaient étaient presque toutes en train de pleurer, excepté quelques-unes qui se battaient pour refouler leurs larmes. Des gens poussaient, se bousculaient les uns les autres afin de sortir par les deux larges portes métalliques, qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient à un rythme infernal.

« On bouge, » Ordonna une voix derrière mon dos. Les mots étaient bas et, évidemment, venaient de sortir de la bouche de Riku, comme s'il était né pour commander le peuple. Et je détestais ça. J'avais envie de me retourner et de lui en coller une bonne entre les deux yeux, juste pour rejoindre Vanitas. Mais ses cris venaient de s'arrêter. Maintenant, il se tordait sous Pence, ses doigts essayant fébrilement d'arracher l'arrière du crâne de notre ami. Ses pieds et ses jambes battaient dans tous les sens, donnant désespérément des coups dans l'intention de repousser la masse humaine. Mais il était trop tard.

Je me retrouvai dans une autre transe lorsque on m'emmena vers les portes de la cafétéria, incapable de me forcer à avancer ou de retourner en arrière. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prit ça aurait pu durer quelques minutes comme quelques heures, durant lesquelles on poussa et bouscula afin de se frayer un chemin. La poigne autour de la mienne me forçait à déambuler en direction de la sortie, le réfectoire semblant imploser tout autour de nous. Ça n'arrêtait pas de hurler, de pleurer et de courir à cœur perdu. On arriva dans le hall à l'extérieur de la cafétéria où, désormais, une bonne centaine de personnes se tenait. Dans cette mer de visages paniqués, j'avais perdu Roxas.

_Roxas _! De la marche forcée je passai à une halte causant à Riku, le propriétaire de la main, de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Il tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil. C'est à cet instant précis que je réalisai que j'étais entouré des similis avec qui je me battais quelques minutes plus tôt. Tous me fixaient curieusement du regard, mais aucun ne pipait mot. Il leur avait été demandé par Riku, leur leader, de bouger. Alors, ils devaient maintenant se demander pourquoi ils n'étaient plus en mouvement. _Eh bien, désolé de vous décevoir, mais il n'est pas le chef de _ma_ meute_. Avais-je amèrement pensé.

« Mes amis, » Marmonnai-je tout en essayant, encore une fois, de me libérer de l'emprise de Riku.

« T'es taré ? Tu ne vas quand même pas y retourner ?! » Riku me regardait comme si j'étais devenu fou et il resserra la prise de ses doigts autour de mon poignet. « J'ai dit : _On bouge_. On se casse d'ici. » Il se remit sur pied et se pressa, me traînant derrière lui alors que je protestais.

« Non, je dois aller chercher Roxas, et Hayner, et les filles aussi ! » Je tirai sur mon bras, essayant d'enfoncer mes talons dans les lattes du parquet. Je me libérai enfin de la poigne de Riku, effectuant un tour sur moi-même avant de foncer en direction de la cafeteria.

« Hey ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! » me cria Riku, et juste quand j'avais atteint la porte, juste quand mes doigts s'apprêtaient à caresser la surface métallique, je sentis un bras me bloquer la cage thoracique et me tirer brusquement en arrière. L'air quitta mes poumons et je chus sur le sol avec un « Arg ! » des plus mélodieux. Jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de moi, je remarquai l'argenté qui me regardait de haut. _Mince, qu'est ce qu'il était rapide_.

« Sora, relève-toi. On va dans la cour, et tu viens avec nous. » Le ton de Riku n'étais pas non sans aucun sens, il ne fallait absolument pas le prendre à la légère. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal ce mec n'avait aucun contrôle sur moi. Qui était-il pour me dire quoi faire et inversement ? Je devais retrouver mes amis, un point c'est tout.

« Je n'irai nulle part sans mes amis ! » Je venais de croiser les bras et défiait l'étudiant aux cheveux argentés du regard. Ses paupières s'abattirent de telle manière que ses yeux aigues-marines devinrent à peine perceptibles, et seul un éclat de couleur était visible entre ses cils noirs.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser y retourner. C'est du suicide. » Riku m'attrapa par l'épaule avec un seul bras, et me remit debout avec une facilité déconcertante. _Aïe,_ pensais-je. On n'aurait pas pu le deviner clairement à cause de son corps svelte, mais Riku était vraiment fort. Il me fit avancer, nous changea de position et bientôt, mon visage se retrouva contre le verre des portes en métal. Maintenant, je pouvais voir ce qu'il se passait là-dedans. Ce que j'y découvris me marqua profondément.

Riku et moi étions en train d'épier quand nous vîmes une fille qui pleurait son petit-ami, il avait une jambe rongée jusqu'à l'os, et hurlait de douleur. Pence, ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de Pence, était en train d'ajouter une nouvelle victime à son tableau de chasse un premier année qui suppliait qu'on l'aide alors qu'il se faisait éventrer, son estomac se déchirant et se déversant sur le sol. Mes yeux survolèrent la salle et furent témoins de personnes bouffées par la peur, incapables de se hâter vers la sortie. Ils avaient tous l'air en bonne santé, sauf une seule fille au sol qui suffoquait avec une expression terrifiée sur le visage. Quelqu'un lui frottait le dos et semblait lui murmurer des mots encourageants. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais j'aurais reconnu Rox entre milles !

« Roxas ! » J'enfonçai les portes en métal et déboulai à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Roxas tourna la tête et me fusilla du regard en mettant un index en face de ses lèvres, m'intimant de me faire le plus silencieux possible. Mais il était trop tard son avertissement fut vain. L'attention de Pence passa des intestins du garçon, directement à moi, le bruit l'ayant attiré. Il se remit lentement sur ses deux pieds flageolants, et commença à s'avancer vers moi avec la lenteur d'un escargot.

« Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » me cracha Riku depuis l'autre côté des portes.

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ? _J'observais la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux. Mon meilleur ami et presque une douzaine d'étudiants sans défense étaient piégés dans la partie gauche du réfectoire, et avec Pence qui venait vers moi, il aurait foncé en plein sur eux si je ne faisais rien. Que pouvais-je faire ? Comment pouvais-je les aider ?

Juste au moment où Riku essaya de me tirer en arrière, je me propulsai au milieu de la cafétéria, bifurquant vers la droite, le côté opposé aux autres. Roxas me regarda, bouche bée, passer à côté de lui en lui mimant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus et prit l'asthmatique avec lui, la soutenant jusqu'aux portes, les autres comprenant et les suivant à la file indienne. Il restait encore tellement de gens coincés ici, au moins une vingtaine, des étudiants qui agonisaient sur le sol ou d'autres qui se démenaient pour atteindre la sortie avec leurs morsures et leurs blessures. Je n'aurai su dire qui était qui alors que je les enjambais, j'avais juste à prétendre qu'ils n'étaient que des haies. Il s'agissait juste d'une très importante course de classe régionale, ou internationale. J'avais besoin de penser à ça afin de pouvoir me donner le courage de continuer à avancer.

Pence me suivait maintenant, il avait accéléré la cadence. Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à une table, sauta par-dessus avant de l'abattre d'un coup de pied, l'objet chutant au sol dans un fracas monstrueux. Je me devais de leur donner assez de temps pour qu'ils se sauvent avant que je ne puisse me lancer, me faufiler loin de Pence et foncer jusqu'à la sortie. De toute ma vie, jamais je ne me sentis aussi redevable au président du club d'athlétisme d'avoir accepté mon admission.

À l'exact moment où je venais de m'inventer un plan en béton, la vie décida de me glisser des bâtons dans les roues. L'un des garçons, pourtant raide mort sur le sol, venait de se relever et de concentrer toute son attention sur moi, tout comme Pence le faisait déjà. Son bras tout entier était absent au bataillon (Pence l'avait dévoré) et son corps mâchouillé de-ci de-là était plus ou moins intact. Il commença à tituber vers moi depuis la direction opposée à Pence. J'étais cerné.

_Ne panique pas, Sora. Tout va bien. Tu vas trouver une solution_. Je m'éloignai de la table et sautai sur une autre, tout en essayant de formuler un autre plan. Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un se transformerait aussi vite ! J'avais besoin de penser à une échappatoire avant qu'ils ne se transforment tous.

« Sora ! » Appelait Roxas depuis la sortie, son expression suant l'inquiétude. Je lui fis signe de la main et lui offris mon plus beau sourire, essayant de lui dissimuler ma nervosité. Il se risqua à entrer dans la cafétéria avant d'être immédiatement tiré derrière les portes.

« C'est moi, ou s'exposer au danger c'est la grande mode chez vous ?! » Je pouvais entendre la voix de Riku depuis l'entrebâillement de la sortie. Il fit un pas dans le réfectoire et effectua une rapide analyse de ma situation, qui allait de mal en pis puisqu'une autre personne venait de tout doucement se réveiller et se lançait déjà à ma poursuite, lui et les deux autres à peine à trois mètres de moi, avec une seule et unique sortie au compteur.

« _Hé !_ » Beugla Riku de toutes ses forces, provoquant plusieurs échos qui rebondirent sur le plafond voûté et attira l'attention de tous les étudiants qui étaient après moi. Lentement, tous se retournèrent en direction de la source du bruit et s'avancèrent vers les portes. Ma seule échappatoire se retrouva cernée en un instant il y avait à peine quarante centimètres d'écart entre chacun des universitaires qui se traînaient de leur démarche lente et morbide jusqu'à la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! » Je tournai la tête afin que mon regard croise celui de Riku, désespérément à la recherche d'aide.

« Si j'étais toi, je me magnerais le cul ! » Riku ricana et ouvrit les portes en grand pour que je puisse passer. Ou, tout du moins, c'est ce que je pensais qu'il faisait, avant qu'il ne jette Roxas dans la cafétéria et qu'il ne fasse fermer la seule et unique sortie derrière le blond et ses cheveux en pétard. Roxas se mit immédiatement à pousser les portes, voulant retourner là où il était en sécurité à tout prix. De là, il se retourna et me fixa du regard, terrifié.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, je sautai de la table et me mis à sprinter en direction de la sortie. Mes jambes s'allongeaient autant que possible et je gardais mes bras au ras-du-corps afin d'éviter les mains tendues des étudiants me suppliant de leur offrir mon aide alors qu'ils expiaient sur le sol. Je devais les ignorer je ne baissai le regard, pas même une seule fois, pour vérifier si l'un d'entre eux était Vanitas. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire demi-tour. Tous avaient atteint le point de non-retour.

Je dépassai Pence et les autres assaillants, bien plus rapide et vif qu'eux. Roxas me beuglait de courir plus vite. Je poussais sur mes jambes, sur les lattes du parquet encore plus fermement, gagnant assez de vitesse pour battre mon record de 50 mètres.

Je ne pu m'arrêter et fonça sur Roxas, défonçant la barricade de Riku par la même instance. Lui, Rox et moi s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un cafouillis de jambes, de bras et d'injures.

« Comment t'as pu me jeter là-dedans ?! » Les mains de Roxas s'étaient déjà enroulées autour de la gorge de Riku avant qu'Axel, le roux avec les tatouages triangulaires sous les yeux, ne l'éloigne de l'Alpha. Ce dernier se mit doucement à rire avant de nous remettre, lui et moi, sur nos deux pieds.

« On ferait mieux de se casser si on ne veut pas finir comme les autres. » Riku se mit à courir a travers le couloir où une cinquantaine de personnes s'étaient adossées contre les murs, pleuraient, étreignaient leurs amis ou cherchaient l'être aimé qui jamais plus ne se montrerait. Les similis suivirent immédiatement leur leader, alors que Roxas et moi ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. « Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, Poivre et Sel ! » Nous cria Riku, les surnoms faisant sûrement référence à Roxas pour Sel et Poivre pour moi. Rox et moi-même nous fixèrent curieusement du regard, jusqu'à ce que nous comprenions de quoi il parlait. Le battant des portes s'ouvrit brusquement et quatre monstres amateurs de chair fraîche attaquèrent à vue les premiers venus.

Rox me fixa du regard, je le regardais dans le blanc de l'œil et nous n'avions plus qu'un choix, celui de courir après les similis et leurs ombres noires. Il nous était devenu impossible de supporter la cacophonie de hurlements dans ce couloir.


End file.
